A Little Yellow Creeper
by Youngauthor27
Summary: Harry and Draco enjoy the peace and quiet of married life without children; but what will happen when the couple is saddled with just such a burden. Harry is forced to face his demons and Draco must learn to accept his husband. *Warnings Posted Inside*
1. Chapter 1

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:**Existing Relationship/ Slash/ Het/ Coarse Language/ Alcohol Use (later chapters)/ Graphic Sexual Content (M/M(later chapters))/ AU *Not Cannon Compliant* – This story is set in the 'Simple Black Corset' universe, so if you haven't read those you may want to jump back a bit. This story is unbeta'd, so any and all crimes against the English language are purely my own. That being said, please enjoy…

A Little Yellow Creeper

"All right; that's it you nasty little buggers!" Harry growled as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"Harry!" Draco chided.

"What?" Harry asked, and in the moment it took him to turn his head and utter that one syllable he was tackled to the floor once again as Caleb lunged for his middle while Emmy and Amy went for a leg a piece. "Shit!"

Aiden looked up at Draco, his eyes wide and his mouth a perfect 'O'. "Uncle Harry owes another sickle to the swear jar." he said.

Draco nodded. "I do hope you're keeping count."

Aiden nodded. "I think at this rate he'll be able to put all of us through university."

Draco laughed out loud as he turned his attention back to the scuffle in the middle of their sitting room floor. Emmy and Amy had Harry's wrists pinned to the floor above his head while Caleb sat astride his middle. "You just wait 'til you're older and we can fight proper." Harry threatened.

Caleb shrugged as he leaned down. "I'll still be kicking your arse, old man." He smirked and threw his head back, cackling with glee at the look on his uncle's face.

"That's a sickle to the jar young man." Draco called across the room, frowning.

Caleb grinned back at him before leaning down again. "Totally worth it." He whispered into Harry's ear before going in for the kill.

Draco and Aiden both covered their ears as Caleb tickled Harry's underarms mercilessly; they glanced at each other and shrugged, backing slowly out of the room and abandoning the other man to his ticklish fate.

~*~

The war was over; a truce had been called and a signed peace treaty was hanging from the mantle above the fireplace. Pillows from makeshift forts, half eaten bowls of ice cream and chocolate frog wrappers lay strewn about the sitting room floor; the children slept quietly. Harry and Draco peeked in on them through the door; the twins were curled in on one another while Caleb cuddled Aiden to his chest like a giant teddy bear.

"How were they?" Neville asked quietly, peering over their shoulders.

"Energetic." Harry smiled. "They were great, they always are. How was the film?"

Neville shrugged. "It was alright. The girls seemed to like it enough."

"What did you see?"

"Some chick-flick romantic comedy, I don't know." He shrugged again. "They all tend to run together after a while."

Harry nodded. "Is Caleb going home with you then?"

Neville nodded. "Blaise stopped by the Burrow with Ginny to get Jacob and Jarrod and help her get them down but he said he'd be along shortly to get the girls."

"That's fine." Draco nodded before turning his attention back to the sleeping children.

"It's great you know." Neville said softly. Draco turned back to his friend, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Being a father." Neville continued. "You don't know what you're missing."

Harry and Draco stared at each other for moment, smiling. "We know mate." Harry grinned and clapped Neville on the shoulder. "Come on; let's get your little monsters home, yeah."

Neville snorted a laugh, following his friend into the room and taking Aiden up in his arms while Harry grabbed Caleb and hefted him over his shoulder; neither boy stirred. Neville waved to his friend, mouthed a word of thanks and disapparated; Harry lingered a moment, catching Draco's gaze and holding it before he too disappeared.

~*~

It was nearly three in the morning before the couple fell into bed, exhausted but content. Draco sighed as Harry wrapped him in his arms and pulled him close; he rested his cheek on his chest, listening to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. "Harry?"

"Mmm?"

Draco licked his lips. "Do you ever think about having children?" he asked softly as he toyed idly with a nipple.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Yes." He whispered.

Draco nodded, his finger still flicking at the little nub. "Do you want children?"

"Do you?"

"I asked first."

Harry smiled. "No." he said softly, opening his eyes to look at his husband.

Draco stared back, his eyes searching Harry's for a moment before he spoke. "Me neither."

**Author's Note:** I know, I know; it's an incredibly short chapter and especially after having been away from this story for so long. I'm sorry *ducks head*, please don't hate me. I hope to be able to post fairly regularly on this one... I hope. But the busy holiday season and all. :) Lack of length aside, I hope you all enjoyed it; review and let me know... and Thanks For Reading!

-Peace


	2. Chapter 2

***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper – II

"Mate?"

"Ungh?" Ron started awake, his eyes wide and unfocused. "Yeah, yeah that's good." He nodded.

Harry shook his head. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "Keep goin'." He mumbled as he leaned back over his notes.

Harry stared at his friend, his lips pursed. "Like I was saying." He began again. "With the change in weight restriction we're going to have pull the entire line of Beater's brooms and-" Ron snored; Harry sighed. "Ron!" he barked, slapping his hand on the desk.

The read head actually jumped. "What!?"

Harry grinned. "You were asleep mate."

Ron opened his mouth to deny this accusation but closed it again at Harry's frown.

"Everything alright at home?"

"Oh yeah." Ron yawned, rubbing briskly at his face. "Everything's great; just tired is all."

Harry shot him a questioning glance.

"Seth." Ron said tiredly. "He's teething and apparently he feels that if he has to suffer, so do the rest of us. I swear to god, Abby was never this bad."

"Sounds rough." Harry grimaced.

"Yeah." Ron shook his head. "You should get Draco to look into potions for infants; he'd be a bigger hero than you. Parents from all over the world would be sending him thank you letters; there'd be a monument erected in his honour, a national holiday…"

"I get it Ron, I get it." Harry waved him off. "I hate to say it, but I think he's a bit busy with his research as it is. I don't think pain potions for teething tikes would be high on his list of priorities."

"Hey, that'd be a great name for it, yeah?"

Harry laughed. "It's lunch. I say we make it a long one and you head home, get a little shut eye."

Ron shook his head. "I can't get any sleep at home." He frowned and looked around their office. "Might kip here on the sofa though." He murmured as he strode across the room and flopped onto the old couch. "Where're you headed; bring me something back?" he yawned.

Harry grinned. "I'm headed home. Draco's got a deadline he's trying to meet and I'm gonna do my best to distract him."

"Huh… well have fun." Ron nodded and closed his eyes.

"Want me to stop by that Thai place for you on the way back?"

Ron snored.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Sweet dreams mate." He whispered and disapparated.

~*~

Draco tossed his quill aside and pushed back from the desk. He loved potions work, and he was good at it, hailed as one of the best by many; he did not, however, enjoy writing articles about his work as he was oftentimes called upon to do. It was one of the most tedious, time consuming, and trivial wastes of energy known to man; at least in his opinion. He stood up, rolling his shoulders, flexing his fingers and glaring down at the sheaves of parchment. It was due by the end of the month and he'd only just finished his summary; and he'd been paid in advance for this one, so it wasn't as though he could just back out. He wanted to kick himself; why did he let himself get talked into things like this?

He turned his head at the sound of the front door, a smile creeping slowly across his lips at the tell tale sound of Harry's keys hitting the bowl.

"Draco? Babe?"

Draco padded across the study and out into the hallway. "I'm so glad you're home." He smiled as he greeted his husband. "I'm in desperate need of a distraction." He whispered.

Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I figured as much." He whispered as he kissed him.

Draco moaned, instantly parting his lips and pressing himself against Harry's hard chest as he ran his fingers through his hair. Harry dropped a hand to the blonde's arse, kneading gently as he reached up, pulling Draco's hair loose from the clip at the base of his neck and wrapping it around his hand as his fingers massaged his scalp; he felt Draco shiver against him and pulled him closer.

Draco's hands left his hair and trailed down his neck, across his shoulders and over his chest, he hummed as Harry nibbled on his lips and made his way lower, tugging the hem of his shirt up. Harry took his glasses off and raised his arms, letting Draco pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor; he dropped his glasses on top and started undoing the buttons on Draco's shirt, groaning as the blonde's fingers found his nipples.

"Oh fuck it." He murmured, wrapping his arms around his husband and apparating them to their bedroom, another spell and they were skin to skin. "Harry!" Draco gasped as their erections brushed. "Fuck."

Harry's grin was nothing less than predatory as his picked him up and laid him on the mattress, crawling on top and taking his lips hungrily. Draco groaned, wrapping his legs around his waist and grinding his arse against Harry's cock. "Fuck me." He panted against his lips.

Harry pressed his fingers to Draco's entrance, felt him shiver as the spell did its job and bit his lip, taking himself in hand as he lined himself up and slid into his lover with one smooth thrust. "Oh god… Draco."

Draco cried out, his spine arching as he clenched around Harry's hard length; Harry groaned as he pulled out and thrust back inside. He reached up, cupping Draco's cheek in his hand, green eyes searching grey as they began to move together.

Tapping at the window stole his attention. Harry turned his head and saw a Ministry owl perched on the sill then felt Draco's hand on his cheek, steering his attentions back. "We'll get it later." The blond whispered; Harry nodded, leaning down to kiss him as they began to move again.

Minutes passed; the couples' gasps and moans the only sounds to be heard as they reached for that mind numbing state of bliss they could only find in each other before a shot of silver white light cut across the room and settled atop the headboard. Harry looked up into the ethereal face of Kingsley's patronus; he growled and buried his face in Draco's neck, thrusting with renewed vigor trying to block out the sound of Kingsley's voice as it echoed around the room and felt Draco's heels digging into his arse a moment later. "Stop." The blond panted. "Just stop… its weird." Harry nodded and rested his forehead on the blonde's chest as they waited for the message to end.

"Merlin." Harry whispered as the patronus shimmered and disappeared. Draco's fingers ran across his scalp as he pushed them through his hair, drawing him in and kissing him deeply.

He grinned when they finally parted. "Draco," The blond whispered encouragingly as he clenched around his husband. Harry gasped, his eyes drifting shut as he pulled out and thrust. "Draco." He echoed as they picked up their rhythm once more.

"Mmm… deeper baby." Draco panted. Harry groaned, wrapping his hands around the blonde's thighs, lifting them against his chest and moaning as he slid deeper into Draco's tight heat.

Something was off, a niggling in the back of his mind; someone was trying to get through the wards.

He stopped mid-thrust, biting his lip, eyes shut tight as he waited for whoever it was to give up. They did after a moment; he opened his eyes, his focus on Draco as he thrust again, only to feel the pull at his magic once more. "Oh for fuck's sake!" he yelled as he pulled out; Draco winced and he frowned. "Shit, sorry baby."

Draco grimaced. "'S ok." He whispered as he dropped his head onto the pillow. Harry crawled out of bed, mumbling to himself as he picked up his shorts, pressing them to his crotch and stomped out into the hallway. Someone was about to get an eyeful.

~*~

Harry made a quick motion with his hand, muttering to himself as the wards around the house fell, there was a knocking at the front door a second later. Harry's glare would have been enough to make a lesser man plead for his life -it actually had on several occasions- and he turned it on the hapless intruder the moment the door was open. "What?" he barked.

Kingsley's eyes went wide, his mouth gaping open as he stared at a very angry, very naked Harry Potter. "I… I'm sorry. Am I inter-"

"I swear to Merlin Kings, if you finish that sentence I will Crucio you."

Kingsley snapped his mouth shut and nodded dumbly. Harry stood inside the door. "What?!" he asked again.

"You're naked." Kingsley answered feebly.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing a hand over his face as he sighed. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Kingsley looked at his shoes, cleared his throat and brought his gaze back to meet Harry's. "It's you cousin, Dudley."

**Author's Note:** Wow! Thank you all so much for the support; your reviews and adds made my evening and encouraged me to post this second chapter. I hope to have chapter three up after the weekend (cross your fingers). Thanks again; you guys are awesome!

-Peace


	3. Chapter 3

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This story is AU and unbeta'd

A Little Yellow Creeper - III

Ten minutes found a fully clothed Harry and Draco listening to Kingsley with rapt attention.

"What I don't understand is why you're coming to us." Harry said.

"Because it's what they want."

"Who gives a fuck what they want?"

"Harry..." Draco placed a hand on his thigh.

"No." Harry said. "Why are they being treated any differently than any other couple in this situation?"

"Harry, they're your family." Kingsley said softly.

"No." Harry shook his head. "They stopped being family the moment they locked me in a spider infested crawl space under their staircase."

Draco turned to his husband, his grip tightening around his thigh. "Dudley didn't do that."

"He didn't stop it." Harry answered. "He never once spoke up for me; he did everything he could to make my life miserable, to make me feel like even more of a freak." He looked at Kingsley. "I'm not doing this for him. I don't owe that fucker a goddamn thing." He snarled.

"Harry…"

"Give us a minute Kingsley." Draco said quietly.

The other man nodded and left the room, closing the door behind himself; Draco looked at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "We're not doing this, Draco. I'm not doing this."

Draco sat silently, letting Harry talk.

"I mean it. I can't say there's anyone I really and truly hate, _except_ him."

"You don't hate him." Draco said softly.

"I do."

"Okay." Draco nodded. He reached out cupping Harry's face in his hands. "But this isn't about him."

Harry frowned. They sat, each lost in their own thoughts as the fire crackled on the hearth; it was several minutes before Harry turned his attention back to his husband.

"It's up to you, Harry." Draco said softly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He sighed, standing and crossing the room. "Kings?" He called as he opened the door. "Can you give us the address?"

~*~

Harry stood on the front doorstep of Dudley and Marianne Dursley staring at the welcome mat beneath his feet and trying not to laugh at the irony. His stomach had lurched painfully as Kingsley had handed the address over on a bit of parchment; it was the same house, he'd never moved. Something about that seemed typical but he couldn't put his finger on it and it unsettled him. He felt Draco's hand brush against his own, long fingers twining with his, squeezing gently; he looked at their joined hands and smiled.

The door opened, Harry looked up to find Dudley as large as ever and glaring at him. "'Bout fucking time you showed up." He grunted.

Harry's jaw clenched and he drew in a breath. "Nice to see you too, Dudley."

Dudley only grunted again. He turned his gaze on Draco, eyeing him warily. "Who the fuck is this?"

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "This is Draco." Dudley snorted a laugh; Harry chose to ignore it as he continued. "My husband."

His laughter died immediately, his eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on their joined hands. "You're a fucking fag as well?" he snorted. "Fantastic! You just went all out with the whole freak bit didn't you?"

Draco winced as Harry squeezed his hand, bringing the other up to rub at his flushed face. "You know what, fuck this; I've changed my mind." He said, pointing his finger into the other man's face; Draco watched as Dudley's eyes widened slightly, his large body trembling. "You…" Harry shut his mouth, grinding his teeth as his nostrils flared. He stepped forward, leaning in close enough to feel Dudley's breath against his lips. "You're not worth the time it would take to insult you." he whispered venomously before turning away. Draco's hand was still there, warm and strong; his simple touch keeping him grounded, holding him together. His heart hammered against his ribcage as they crossed the lawn.

"Wait." Dudley's voice was small and weak. Harry froze, every muscle tense as he looked out at the street. "Please."

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and counted to three; Draco was staring at him when he reopened them. He nodded once and with a heavy sigh turned back toward the house, clutching his husband's hand as though his very life depended on it.

~*~

Harry looked into the crib; the little yellow bundle kicked its feet as it reached for the mobile dangling from the ceiling. "What's his name?"

"Bryden James."

"How old is he?"

"Seven months."

Draco frowned. "That's so young; how do you know?"

Dudley's lip curled and it was all Harry could do not to jump him. "'Is hair."

Draco shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"'E had a full head 'a hair when 'e was born." Dudley frowned. "'E liked playin' with it, runnin' 'is fingers through it and all while 'e was sleepin' but babies, they ain't too coordinated so 'e would miss and hit 'is eyes; 'e cut 'imself on more than one occasion so me wife decides to cut 'is hair thinkin' 'e won't go for it if there's nothin' there." Here Dudley stopped, looking down at the infant and shuddering. "When we woke up the next mornin' 'is hair was back, all of it; like 'e'd never been near a pair 'a sheers. Every mornin' the same thing, no matter how many times she cut it 'e'd always grow it back."

Draco stared into the crib, his fingers playing idly with the baby's soft, dark tresses.

"He's your son." Harry said finally.

"'E's a monster." Dudley shook his head. "I ain't raisin' that… that _thing_ around my girls."

"He's your child!" Harry yelled. "Your own flesh and blood; _he's your son_!"

"I haven't got a son!" Dudley barked. The baby began to cry; Draco reached into the crib, picking the infant up and holding him to his chest, bouncing him gently as he made shushing noises. Dudley watched, and for the briefest of moments, Harry thought he saw a glimmer of remorse. "I don't care what you do with 'im, but I want 'im out of my house, so just take what you need and leave." He said quietly before brushing past them and into the hall.

Harry stood there, staring out the window and listening as the blood rushed in his ears; he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Harry I…"

"No." Harry said quietly, cutting Draco off. "Let's just get the stuff and go."

**Author's Note:** Thus ends chapter three. I'm crap at trying to leave teasers for coming attractions, so I'm not even going to try. But I will warn you, our favourite couple is heading for a dry spell, so bring your canteens. :) Next chapter should be up tomorrow! I hope you all enjoyed it! Review, review, review!

-Peace


	4. Chapter 4

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper - IV

Draco cradled the little boy to his chest, rocking gently. He could hear Harry jostling and scraping on the floor above him as he moved furniture from room to room; physical exertion was good for him when he was angry. He held the baby closer.

"Well," he sighed. "Now what?" The baby cooed, Draco looked down and smiled into the wide blue eyes staring up at him. "I don't suppose you know the answer to that question either?" The baby burbled building little spit bubbles between his lips. "I thought so." Draco nodded.

The blond tilted his head to the side as he inspected the child. "You know you really are rather handsome." He murmured. "I've never been able to truthfully say that about a single one of my nieces or nephews. I mean they are now, and when they were infants they were all beautiful in that special inner beauty with the promise of hope and potential sort of way; miracle of life and all that." He smirked. "But when they were infants?" He shook his head. "Aiden was so ugly I couldn't help but smile." He laughed to himself at the memory. "But you, you really are quite lovely." The baby looked up at him, eyes wide as he lifted a chubby hand, his fingers flexing as he toyed with his hair. "I hope you know how lucky you are; your father is absolutely brutish. Imagine looking like him; a fate worse than death that would be." Draco grimaced. "I suppose your mother must be a bit of a stunner; I didn't notice any pictures." He mused. "Though why a woman as attractive as she must be would stoop so low as to… _conjugate_," he cringed, "With that mouth breathing lump of testosterone is far more than I can begin to understand."

He looked at the infant. "I don't like your name." he said suddenly. The baby lay silent in his arms, still toying with his dark hair and unperturbed by Draco's remarks. "You just don't look like a 'Bryden' to me; I think you'd fare better going by your middle name."

The baby burbled. Draco's eyebrows rose. "You agree?" He burbled again, waving his arms emphatically. "Excellent! James it is then. Jamie for short?" The little boy grunted. "Very good." Draco nodded.

"Now, Jamie; the question is, what are we going to do with you?"

Jamie burbled another response.

"Oh I don't think that would work at all." Draco frowned. "It's nothing personal, it's just… We're not really parent material, you know?" Jamie's dark brow furrowed and he grunted. "No." Draco mused. "I don't suppose you do.

"We're very good uncles." He continued. "We love the children to bits, and they love us. But being an uncle and being a father are two very different things, wouldn't you agree?"

Jamie was quiet; Draco frowned. "Some help you are." He mumbled. "And besides, we're thirty-one years old, it's a little late for us to just be starting out."

Jamie waved his arm, patting Draco's cheek as he cooed; Draco smiled softly. "Then again…"

~*~

"_Fucking bigot… ignorant son of a bitch… goddamn… homophobic… racist… bastard… doesn't deserve_…" Harry grumbled beneath his breath as he shoved the writing desk against the wall, smashing his finger in the process. "Shit!" he pulled his hands back, wringing them fervently and stood back, breathing heavy as he surveyed the room. "What am I doing?" he whispered to himself. This entire situation was ridiculous; he didn't want a child, he'd never wanted children.

That was a lie.

He _had_ wanted children, years ago when he had been younger, when he and Draco were just starting their lives together. But things had changed, _he_ had changed. He loved his life with his husband. It was unhurried, uncomplicated, peaceful. They were happy together; throwing a child into the mix would completely ruin that.

That line of thought gave him pause; that sounded a bit selfish. He frowned.

It wasn't like he was going to throw the kid out on the street, he told himself. He'd see to it that he found a good home; Hermione and Pansy had adopted their first child the previous year and the home they had visited was said to be the best. He would go speak to them, relinquish custody of the child to the agency and let them take things from there. Bryden James would go to a happy, loving home and his and Draco's lives could return to normal.

He took a deep breath, nodding to himself. It seemed like the best option really.

"Hey."

He spun around, Draco stood in the doorway, holding the little boy to his chest. "Jamie and I thought we'd check on you." he smiled.

"Jamie?"

Draco blushed. "He seems to like it." He shrugged. He looked around what had been their guest room. Harry had disassembled the bed frame putting the posts and mattress in the closet, the writing desk was in the hallway and the big red chair had been pushed into the corner next to Jamie's crib. The walls were white, Draco pursed his lips; a nice sky blue with chocolate accents would have been his choice in colour scheme. "So; now what?" he looked at his husband.

Harry pulled the baby's blankets from the box they'd packed. "He stay's tonight and I'll go to the agency the girls used, Saving Grace was it?" Draco nodded. "Yeah, Ill head that way first thing in the morning, see if they can take him." He said as he made the tiny bed. "We'll keep an eye on his case; make sure he goes to a good home." He turned back to face his husband. "It's for the best." He said.

Draco felt his heart sink. "Yeah." He nodded, his hold on the little boy tightening unconsciously.

**Author's Note:** Can I just say that I had to stop myself fom tacking chapter five to the end here and just posting it as a really long chapter? I'm getting ahead of myself, but I can't help it, I'm so excited. : ) Thank you all for the great reviews, I absolutley love hearing your thougts on the story. On that note, keep them coming and I'll see you in ch.5!

-Peace


	5. Chapter 5

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper - V

Harry stared at the woman across the desk. "What?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I cannot help you." Madame Collette was a younger version of Minerva McGonagall, Harry decided as he frowned at her; what little hope he'd held was flitting through the proverbial window as they spoke.

"Please, you don't understand…" he began again.

"No it is you who does not seem to understand." She cut in. "So let me make this as clear as I possibly can. I have neither the space nor the staff to care for your child."

"He's not my…" he stopped short at the severe glare he received for his interruption.

"I understand that this _burden_ has been untimely thrust upon you but you will just have to see your way clear and bear up under it as best you can." She said sternly. "There are people living under far worse circumstances who still manage to see their children as the gifts they are."

Harry frowned, his thoughts instantly centered on Molly and Arthur. "You make it sound as though I'm some kind of selfish bastard." He whispered.

Madame Collette sighed, leaning back in her chair as she rubbed her forehead. "I apologise, it was not my intention." Her smile was weak but genuine and concerned. "I do understand that an… _enormous_ responsibility had been placed on yours and your husband's shoulders, and please believe that I mean no disrespect in saying that this child is no doubt a great inconvenience to you both." Harry opened his mouth to retort only to close it a moment later at her raised hand. "You're young, I understand. But I have to be logical and I have to be fair about this. Both you and your husband's livelihood allow you the freedom to manipulate your schedules to see to it that this child has adequate supervision and you are both financially stable enough to see to its health and welfare. Surely you understand why I have to turn you away for the time being?"

Harry felt a sense of shame creeping around the edges of the cold grip of terror that had taken hold of him; he nodded. Madame Collette stood, walking around the desk and placing a warm hand on his shoulder; he looked up. "I know you're scared." She said gently; Harry resisted the urge to snort. "But this isn't the first time you've had to deal with fear; it's just a different breed." She smiled down at him. "Go home, Mr. Potter and do your best. You're not doing this alone; you have your husband and your friends and family. And I give you my word I will be in contact with you the moment a space becomes available."

Harry nodded as he stood, shaking her proffered hand. "Thank you, Madame."

"Good luck Mr. Potter."

~*~

"I'm not doing this."

"You've said that already."

"I should've stuck to my guns."

Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Harry sighed.

"Well it's a little late for that now anyway."

"No it isn't."

Draco frowned; Harry stared back at his husband, wondering what he wasn't communicating. "We'll take him to Charlie and Oliver, or Neville and Luna… why are you looking at me like that?"

"Tell me you're not serious."

"I'm not serious."

"You're being sarcastic."

"You know me so well."

"I'm not joking."

"Neither am I." Harry said easily.

"I…" Draco snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. "You want to give Jamie to our friends, who already have children of their own to care for, when we have the time and the means to care for him ourselves?"

"I really wish you'd stop calling him that."

"What?"

"His name is Bryden. That's what his parents, two people _whom we are not_, named him."

"He's _our_ responsibility, _your_ responsibility."

"Since when?"

"Since you packed his things and walked out of that fat bastard's house!"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"That's my point!" Draco sighed. "You did the right thing, and this part of doing the right thing. So we have to keep him for a little while; a month, maybe two? You act like it's the end of the world."

Harry took a deep breath, rubbing his hands together as he nodded to himself. "Alright. I'm going to say this once, and I want you to listen. I agreed to take him in for a couple of nights. Couple," he held up two fingers, "Count them, two. And I agreed that I'd go to the home. Now, I've done my part, so whatever you decide you want to do is on you, but don't expect me have any part in it. I'm not his father, neither are you. I don't want children, I don't want him, and if you ask me he'll be better off with a couple that has some experience, something neither you nor I have.

"So you go ahead; feed him, bathe him, wipe his arse, you do whatever you want with him until the agency calls; but don't expect me to lend a helping hand."

Draco stared, dumbfounded. "You're acting like a spoilt child." He whispered, his eyes stinging.

"Well aren't you lucky Mr. Family Man?" Harry sneered. "Now you've got two little ones in the house."

Draco bit his lip, his nostrils flaring as he held back his scathing remarks; they would only goad Harry further. He nodded once and stood, leaving his husband alone in the study.

Harry watched him leave, sighed as the door clicked softly behind him. He stood, poured himself a shot and downed it quickly as he stood next to the cold hearth.

He could feel them; old wounds never quite healed, just cleaned and covered over, hidden out of sight, beginning to spread and rip the perfect seams that held his life together. Things he would rather not think about, things he hadn't thought about, hadn't _had_ to think about in so many years floated gently like rotting corpses to the surface of his mind and he choked on the bile that rose with them. The glass exploded in a shower of sparks before he'd even realised he'd thrown it.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I just couldn't help myself; I had to post chapter five for you simply because you guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all the reviews and support; I hope you enjoyed it! :)

-Peace


	6. Chapter 6

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper - VI

Harry woke early the next morning to an empty bed, something which rarely happened even when he and Draco were rowing. He rose and padded into the washroom.

Fifteen minutes, a shave and shower later he stepped into the hallway, dressed and ready for work. The door to the 'nursery' was cracked and the small light that pierced the dark corridor called to him. His steps were heavy and sluggish as he reached the door, curling his fingers around the frame and peeking inside.

Draco sat, his legs curled beneath him in the red chair; the baby was a bundle of yellow blankets against his chest. Harry had never seen anyone look so content and so troubled all at once but he didn't like the look on his husband; he felt a sudden swell of anger chased immediately by guilt as Draco flinched in his sleep. He ducked out of the room and headed downstairs, grabbed his keys from the bowl and walked out the door.

~*~

He was reviewing the list of modifications for the Beater's Line for the sixth time and still not really comprehending any of it when Ron barged into their shared office. "Nice of you to turn up." He snapped.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Harry took a deep breath, leaned back in his chair, propped his hands behind his head and waited.

"You bugger off for two days…"

"Day and a half."

"Whatever!" Ron yelled. "No one will answer the goddamn floo, I can't get through the wards to see you… I even tried that bloody _mebole_ phone thingy and all I got was some stupid bint's voice telling me the line was engaged!"

"It's mobile, Ron." Harry sighed. "And there was an emergency." He watched as Ron's gaze flickered from anger to concern and back again as he tried to read his best friend. "What kind of emergency?" he asked guardedly.

Harry sighed again. "It's a long story."

Ron sobered immediately, his eyes raking over Harry's tired face, the slump in his shoulders. "I'll make some tea." Harry nodded once, bent and pulled a bottle of gin from the bottom drawer of his desk; Ron smiled. "I'm still rather put out with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. One, you were supposed to bring me food, and two, and most importantly, you were supposed to make sure I was awake to eat it. So, not only was I hungry when I finally pulled myself back to consciousness just after nine, Hannah tore me a new one as soon as I stumbled through the floo."

Harry had the decency to blush. "Sorry mate."

"S'alright." Ron shrugged. "But your story had better be pretty fucking good."

~*~

Thirty minutes later Ron leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his temples as he realized Harry's story was indeed, pretty fucking good.

~*~

Six days passed; Harry woke to an empty bed each morning and came home to a quiet house each night. And it really was quiet. He'd expected crying and screaming, but the baby seemed to be very even tempered though he hadn't actually seen him since the day they'd brought him home, and he hadn't seen Draco since the day they'd had their row; so relieved didn't even begin to describe how he felt when Draco slid into bed next to him the seventh night.

He rolled over to see Draco lying on his side, facing away from him. "You left the baby?" He watched Draco stiffen at his words.

"I left Jamie." Draco answered, placing unnecessary emphasis on the baby's name. "He seems to have gotten used to things, I think he likes it here. Anyway he's slept in his crib the past three nights so I set a monitoring charm as soon as he drifted off; after six nights that chair's bloody uncomfortable."

Harry frowned. "The charm would have worked just as well six nights ago."

"It wouldn't have worked for Jamie though."

Harry held back his sigh. "Well I'm glad you're back." He whispered, reaching and wrapping a hand around the blonde's hip.

"Don't." Draco whispered.

"Draco." Harry whispered as he tightened his grip. "I missed you." he frowned as Draco grasped his wrist, pulling his hand away.

"I said don't."

Harry stared at Draco's pale back, still stiff with tension. "Fine." He sighed as he turned back over to his side. It was several hours before he succumbed to sleep.

~*~

The bed was empty the next morning, and the morning after that, and after a few days Harry stopped looking for Draco altogether. Three weeks passed and Harry could have counted on one hand the times he had seen his husband. When Harry wasn't at the office -though he was spending more and more time there as the days rolled on- he was outside flying with Tess, and when he was inside the house he and Draco were always in separate rooms, on separate floors… at different ends of the house.

Sometimes at night though, he could hear Draco singing softly; it made his chest ache.

Five weeks into Bryden's stay Harry arrived home to the sound of Draco cursing loudly, profusely and more than a little profanely. His keys jangled as he dropped them into the bowl.

"Oh thank Merlin." Draco sighed as he turned to him. "Here, watch Jamie for me." He made to hand the baby to his husband.

Harry stepped back as he stared at Draco. "What?"

"I need you to watch him for a little while." Draco said again.

"I heard you the first time." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Now, what?"

"Help me.' Draco said firmly. "Take him."

"No. We've discussed this already…"

"I don't have time for this Potter." Draco sighed as he pressed Jamie against his husband's chest and stepped back leaving Harry no choice but to take him; he smirked. "Now, just watch him for me. Nappies are upstairs in the nursery and there's a bottle in the ice box. I should be back in an hour or so."

Harry gaped. "An hour?!"

"Yes Harry and hour. I've managed to make it five weeks I think you can handle an hour!"

"What the fuck are you doing for an hour?"

Draco rolled his eyes, summoning his cloak and tossing it over his shoulders. "There are some ingredients I need for a potion I'm working on, I didn't know I was out until about twenty minutes ago." He stared at Harry pointedly. "I've been a little distracted."

Harry lowered his gaze but only for a moment. "Why don't you just tell me what you need? I'll run, pick it up for you?" he asked hopefully, pleadingly.

"Oh no." Draco shook his head. "The last time we tried that it was a disaster; you don't know your arse from a hole in the ground when it comes to potions."

Harry frowned. "Draco please, I don't… I can't…"

"Look!" Draco cut across Harry's whine. "I don't want to leave him alone with you any more than you want to be left alone with him but I don't really have a choice, I'm on a bit of a timetable here so we'll both just have to make do! Now go sit in the study, go out to the garden, I don't care; just take care of him until I get back!"

Harry closed his mouth, his frown still set firmly in place though not in anger. He nodded and Draco didn't wait for a goodbye before disapparating.

Harry stared at the empty space for a moment before turning his attention to the baby in his arms; he grimaced as the little boy stared up at him plaintively, his eye wide as he tilted his head from side to side.

"Jamie is it?" the baby cooed. Harry felt the corners of his mouth turn up ever so slightly.

**Author's Note:** There, eneded on a somewhat hopeful note right? I know this chapter was a little longer than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks again for all your support; you guys are awesome! Oh, and Happy Holidays to all those who celibrate. : )

-Peace


	7. Chapter 7

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper - VII

"Wasn't so bad was he?"

Harry looked up at his husband and frowned before turning his gaze back to the crib. "It wasn't him." He shook his head. "It was never him." He sighed.

Draco stood in the doorway, his eye on Jamie as Harry tried to reign in his emotions. "You act as though I don't understand." He whispered.

Harry didn't say anything.

"You're not the only one who's scared." Draco said. "You're not the only who feels inadequate. We didn't have anyone to teach us." He whispered. "And the few who tried were taken from us."

"I don't…" Harry shook his head. "I don't…"

"I know." Draco said softly. "You're having nightmares again."

Harry didn't look up, but he knew he didn't need to. "Is that why you're never there when I wake up?"

Draco could hear the hurt in his voice. "What am I supposed to do, Harry?"

"What you used to do." Harry bit out, turning his hard gaze on the blond. "Hold me, take my mind off it, make me feel better."

"No." Draco shook his head. "It didn't help you then and it's not going to help you now. You don't need distractions; you need to deal with it."

"Don't fucking tell me what I need."

Draco drew a breath and stepped into the hall. Harry sat, staring at the floor.

Draco poked his head back through the door. "Are you coming?" he hissed.

"Guess so." Harry mumbled. Draco rounded on him as soon as he stepped out.

"I know you better than you know yourself." He pressed a finger to his husband's temple. I know what's going on in there. I know what you're feeling and I know you're doing you best to ignore it. Stop." He said firmly. "Stop trying to hide from your feelings and deal with them."

Harry's nostrils flared, his jaw clenched as he turned and walked away; Draco shook his head and stepped back into the nursery.

~*~

It was well past midnight when Draco slipped quietly into bed, assuming his usual position; he was startled when he felt Harry's arm curl over his chest as he molded himself to his back.

"Harry…"

"I'm thirty-one years old, and I miss my mummy and daddy." Harry's words were soft, his breath warm against the back of his neck and Draco shivered. "Do you have any idea how small I felt stepping back inside that house? I walked over that little hole they kept me in; I could hear my footsteps echo over the hollow.

"I remember lying there, curled up under the little sheet listening to their footsteps on the stairs, the way the boards creaked anytime Vernon stood on them; the dust used to get in my eyes. One time Dudley heard me coughing so he started running up and down the stairs and jumping on them; he stirred up so much dust and wood particle I couldn't breathe. I coughed until I bled then I passed out."

Draco drew in a breath, his eyes stung with tears as Harry fell silent, lost to his own thoughts. He wrapped a hand around his arm and waited for him to finish.

"I don't have any good memories from my childhood, only nightmares. That part of me is dead; it died a long time ago and I was too young and any chance, any fleeting hope I had of reviving it died along with my mum and dad and Sirius and Remus and Severus and Albus and…" he paused. "I am… missing something. I'm deficient. I don't have what that child needs and every time I look at him I'm reminded of that; I'm reminded of my childhood and all the old wounds that never healed and I can't…" he paused again, Draco felt him trembling. "I can't do it Draco. Not because I don't want to but because I'm not _able_."

Draco turned in his arms, his eyes staring into Harry's own tortured gaze; he raised hand to his cheek, his thumb tracing the strong bones beneath his tawny skin and felt something inside him break as his dark green eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." He whispered pushing his fingers into dark hair and pulling Harry close, cradling him as his husband sobbed into his chest. "I'm so sorry." He whispered again and again.

~*~

Cold gray dawn peeked over the window sill, crept across the floor; Harry sighed and burrowed deeper into his husband's arms. Draco lifted his head and sighed, carded his fingers through his dark hair. "Morning." he whispered.

"Mmm…" Harry hummed. "Did you sleep?"

Draco shook his head

"You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted. Sleep's been hard to come by these past few weeks."

"That's my fault." Harry frowned. "I'm sorry."

Draco smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

Draco nodded and settled into the silence that fell between them. "What are we going to do?" he asked sometime later.

"We're going to do the right thing. We're going to take care of Jamie, together, until the agency calls." Harry said. "I'll try; I'll do my best, I promise."

"That's all we need." Draco whispered.

"Who knows?" Harry shrugged. "Maybe it'll help me… deal… with things."

Draco smiled, framing Harry's face in his hands as he spoke. "I'm proud of you." He leaned down kissed him gently. "I love you."

Harry reached up, covering Draco's hand with his own and brushed their lips together lightly, then again and again. His breath caught, his heart raced and his chest ached. It felt so good to touch him again, and their simple caress was enough to undo him. He parted his lips in invitation and moaned as Draco accepted.

The baby cried.

Harry stopped and Draco pulled away. "I'll go see what he needs."

"No." Harry shook his head. "I'll go. You need to sleep."

Draco smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you."

Harry shrugged. "Sleep well." Draco nodded as he slipped out of bed; he was asleep before Harry left the room

~*~

Jamie sat perched on Harry's jutted hip burbling happily and toying alternately with his and Harry's dark locks while he blew tiny spit bubbles. Harry nodded, bouncing him gently as he went over the numbers from his company's latest reports in a pleasant tone, stirring a pot over the stove; Draco leaned against the kitchen doorway and smiled as he listened.

"So, with current shipping rates, to have five teams return not only their primary but secondary lines of Beaters Brooms back to the company as well as the cost of fabrication for the new line and shipping back out to the teams, we're going to take a major loss." Harry continued. "But it's not the teams' fault the World Quidditch League decided to change players' weight restrictions a month before season open. And it's not like we can't take the hit." He added as an afterthought.

Jamie gurgled, patted Harry's face and sighed heavily.

"Don't sound so disappointed." Harry took a taste and nodded, dipped his finger into the pot and held it the baby's lips. "Good?"

Jamie was silent.

"You're fairly useless, you know that?" Harry stared down at him. "I mean really, what good are you?"

The baby squealed and smacked his cheek. "And abusive." Harry added.

Jamie cackled.

"You know it took three days for him to laugh like that with me and here he's laughing at you in less than twenty-four hours."

Harry turned, smiling at his husband. "Is that a good thing?"

Draco grinned as he stepped into the kitchen. "He likes you."

Harry's eyebrows rose.

"And that's a good thing." Draco nodded.

Harry smiled, took a step toward the blond and reached for him, pulling him close. "How'd you sleep?"

Draco stared up at him, his smile fading as his eyes darkened; he sighed as he pulled him into a deep kiss. "Very well." He whispered as he pulled away.

"Good." Harry nodded, smiling dopily.

Draco grinned back at him.

"You should wash up, supper's almost ready." Harry said after a moment to collect his wits.

"I can take over." Draco said reasonably and Harry frowned. "What?"

"You've no faith in my culinary abilities." Harry pouted.

"You don't cook, Harry."

"That you know of."

Draco stared at him, eyes narrowed, hand resting on his hip. "You've never made more than a cup of tea in this kitchen."

"That doesn't mean I don't know how to cook." Harry reasoned. "Just that I'm lazy."

Draco laughed and leaned in, kissing him lightly. "Alright. Want me to take him?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "We're good." He smiled lopsidedly at the infant, still cooing happily on his hip. "Hurry up, I'm starving."

Draco nodded once, smiling, he pecked Harry on the lips once more and disappeared; Harry smiled and turned back to the stove, whistling as he picked up the spoon.

**Author's Note:** I have no witty comments to write here; I'm completely knackered. But I do hope you all enjoyed it. :) Thanks so much for reading. See you in chapter eight!

-Peace


	8. Chapter 8

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper - VIII

Draco sat back, wiped his mouth with the napkin. "I apologise." He said warmly, inclining his head toward husband.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "For?" he coached.

Draco smirked. "For ever having doubted your obvious skill in the culinary arts."

Harry nodded as he spoke, his brows knit together in concentration as he finished. "Alright." He nodded. "I accept your apology."

"You are the embodiment of mercy and kindness." Draco said wryly.

"I know." Harry shrugged and laughed as Draco's napkin hit him in the face.

"You're such an arse!"

"I know." Harry grinned.

"So where did you learn to cook like that?"

Harry's grin faded, he reached for his glass. "I cooked for the Dursleys. Three meals a day, seven days a week." He sipped his wine. "Including lunches for Vernon and Dudley. Started when I was six, up until I started at Hogwarts and then again during the summers. The only time I didn't was when there was company. Aunt Petunia preferred to be more involved then; that is she wanted everyone to faun over her, and they couldn't risk someone seeing me anyway." He said quietly, staring into the glass as he tilted it to catch the light.

Draco sat, unsure of what to do or say. '_I'm sorry_' didn't seem enough, but what else was there? He kept his tongue and waited for Harry to come back to him; he smiled gently when he finally did.

Harry was slow to return the gesture; he shook his head. "Sorry." He whispered. "Mood killer." He grinned hallowly.

Draco opened his mouth to speak and Jamie chose that moment as the most appropriate to squeal and slam his bottle repeatedly against the highchair before tossing it at the wall, sending juice flying across the table and Harry and Draco's faces in a spray of droplets.

"He thinks they're bastards as well." Draco smiled as he summoned the bottle and handed it back to the smiling baby. Harry chuckled and Draco felt some of the tension ease between them. "I'll wash the dishes if you wash the child." He offered.

Harry nodded as he pushed his chair away from the table; pulling Jamie up from his seat, resting him snuggly on is hip and turning back to gaze down at his husband.

Draco's breath caught at the look in his lovers eyes and he gasped as Harry reached for his blond hair by the knot at the back of neck, forcing his head back and searing his senses as he ravished his mouth with such voracious hunger his body trembled and melted.

It ended just as abruptly as it had begun with Harry pulling away and resting their foreheads together. "I love you." he whispered through trembling lips.

Draco sighed and nodded, it was all he _could_ do and it was all Harry needed as he released his grip and left the dining room, headed for the stairs.

The blond stared blankly at the table for a few minutes, trying to still his heart, to quiet his nerves, and quell the raging hard-on he suddenly found himself with. "Love you too." He whispered to the empty room.

~*~

Draco stood by his side of the bed turning down the sheets as he listened to Harry's nightly routine; he'd missed it.

Brush, rinse, spit, tap, gargle, rinse, spit again, lights out; the door creaked on its hinges as he stepped through and Draco felt his stomach flop. He could feel him standing there in the darkened doorway, watching his every move and it was absolutely nerve wracking. His skin tingled and the small hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention and he chided himself for his sudden case of butterflies. He wasn't a blushing virgin for Merlin's sake; the man was his husband of six years, his lover of fifteen, he knew everything there was to know about Harry and vice versa.

He shrugged out of his robe, hung it from the bedpost and slipped between the sheets.

But he'd never felt so ostracized from Harry as he had these past few weeks. Even when they were younger, during those first few years at Hogwarts when they'd hated each other, there was still a connection between them, and a strong one at that; but this, this was different. They'd acted independently of each other, went out of their way to avoid one another, something they'd never done before and every day he could feel the chasm between them growing a little wider. They'd masked their feelings in anger and frustration, but what lay beneath was hurt and fear, emotions that were far more damaging.

But they were going to get through it, he thought as he listened to Harry's soft steps padding across the floor. They'd already begun to bridge the gap, mend the hurt; it was just going to take some time and patience. He smiled as Harry slipped in next to him.

They were worth it; he was worth it.

Harry propped himself up on his elbow and reached for his husband, wrapping a warm hand around his neck, his thumb tracing the line of his jaw. "I think I'll stay home tomorrow." He whispered. "Let you catch up on your sleep."

"I slept all day." Draco smiled warmly. "If I'm not caught up by now I may as well just pack it in."

"You deserve a rest." Harry said softly.

Draco felt himself blush and hoped Harry couldn't see it in the low firelight. "Thank you." he whispered as he reached up covering Harry's hand with his own.

Harry leaned in, dragging his nose slowly up the length of the blonds'. "I missed you." his strained whisper washed over Draco's senses and left them tight and tingling. "So much."

"Missed you too." Draco's words were a stuttered breath, its warmth ghosted over Harry's lips, damp and clinging and he trembled as he tilted his head and brought their lips together, the touch barely there and painfully still as they breathed in each other's breath for several long moments.

Harry broke first, parting his lips and taking Draco's in searing kiss, swallowing his gasp and groaning deep in his chest as his entire body arched into him, hot skin on skin, their nerves sizzling as Draco kissed back.

He found himself on his back, Harry's warm weight pressing him into the mattress. It felt so good to be in his arms again; the feel of him, the taste, he'd missed it more than he'd even realized, missed him so much. He gasped as Harry broke the kiss, trailing hungry lips down his neck to feast at the hollow of his throat.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed him in, his lips and tongue searching every hollow and crevice and his hands mapping the hard, pale planes of his flesh; he wanted to rediscover every inch of his husband.

Draco's hands found their way into Harry's dark hair and he fisted the soft strands as he writhed beneath such exquisite torture. His entire body arched off the bed and he shouted as hot breath ghosted over his turgid length. "Don't." he panted, clenching a handful of hair; Harry hissed. "I wanna come with you… inside."

Harry slid up his body, settling himself over Draco's smaller frame without another word and kissed him again, deeply, soulfully. His hands fell to Draco's thighs, coaxing them up and around his waist before moving back to his arse to knead the soft flesh, he growled as he worked a slick finger into him. Draco whimpered, whether in pain or pleasure he couldn't tell but it spurned him on; he added another.

"Please." Draco gasped through his moaning. "Please, can't wait."

"It's been a while." Harry rasped, pumping his fingers in and out of his still tight channel.

"Please…" Draco panted again. "Please."

Harry pulled his fingers free, lined himself up and leaned down, taking the blond's lips again as he thrust, sinking deep into the maddeningly tight heat of his lover and keening as he did so. If it hurt Draco didn't show it as he moved his hips, pulling up and off only to meet Harry's answering thrust.

They moved together; nails scratching, teeth biting, all frantic energy, swelling, receding and swelling again as they drove each other to the brink of insanity.

Draco gasped, Harry's hand wrapped around his weeping erection and nothing on earth could have stopped him; he came, his head tossed back, his mouth gaping in a silent scream as he coated their stomachs and chests.

Harry did scream as Draco clenched around him like a velvet vice, he pitched forward burying his face in the blond's neck, teeth piercing pale skin as he continued to thrust as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him.

Time slowed in the moments afterward as they clung, trembling, to one another. Harry mustered the strength to roll to his side, bringing Draco with him. He pressed his lips to the bloody mark on his neck and licked it clean, Draco shivered. "Do you want me to heal it?" He whispered.

Draco shook his head.

Harry nodded, wrapping Draco in his arms and pulling him closer. "I love you." he slurred, his heavy eyelids drooping.

"Love you." Draco whispered against his chest before slipping into his first peaceful slumber in weeks.

**Author's Note:** So? How's that for a little reconciliation? ; ) Fifty-five reviews; Thank you so much everyone! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it, it makes me so happy I want to hug myself (I don't though, that would be weird). So thank you again everyone, you're all amazing! See you in chapter nine!

-Peace


	9. Chapter 9

***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper - IX

Seven Weeks

"Would you… hold still." Harry huffed. "Stop… stop squirming!"

"You know he doesn't understand you?"

"Jesus!" Harry started, glancing over his shoulder. "You scared the shit out of me." He grinned.

"Sorry." Draco smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to change this little monster's nappy."

"Trying to?"

"Yes!" Harry sighed. "He refuses to stay still, it's like going to battle!"

"It's just a nappy." Draco said plaintively.

"Well then why don't you do it Mr. Nappy-Pro." Harry said sarcastically as he stepped aside. Draco quirked an eyebrow, Harry motioned with his hand and Draco shrugged.

Thirty seconds later he stepped back, new nappy fit securely on the happy baby's bottom; he smirked at his husband. Harry sniffed. "Whatever."

"Is that envy I hear?" Draco smirked as he picked Jamie up off the changing table. Harry shrugged. "I think it is." Draco grinned. "Come on," he spoke to the infant. "Let's leave poor Harry to lick his wounds."

"Oh don't go all high and mighty." Harry called after him. "It's just a nappy."

Draco peeked his head back through the door. "Yeah, just a nappy that _you_ couldn't fasten." He laughed and took off down the hall.

~*~

Eight Weeks

"So, I was thinking."

Draco's eyebrows rose, his eyes still shut. "Mmm?"

"Do you think we should paint Jamie's room?"

His eyes popped open.

"Nothing permanent; I mean, its just paint. It's not like we can't change it back when he leaves." Harry quickly continued. "It's just so… _white_ in there and it seems… depressing, you know?"

Draco nodded. "I agree. Yeah, I think that'd be great." He smiled, hoping his surprise didn't show.

Harry grinned, his green eyes sparkling in the dim light as he turned beneath the sheets and pulled the blond closer. "Okay." He nodded. "I'll leave early tomorrow; we can go down to that muggle hardware store."

Draco smiled sleepily and rested his head on Harry's broad chest. "Sounds perfect." he whispered, and it really did.

~*~

The windows were open, the breeze blowing the curtains in gentle waves that seemed to have a somewhat hypnotic effect on the baby as he reclined in his bouncy seat and sucked idly from his bottle.

Harry shook his head. "Amazing." He whispered. "He has a bin full of toys, he barely has room in his crib for all the plushies and all this time all he really needed was a curtain to keep him entertained."

Draco set his brush down and eyed his husband before turning his attention to Jamie; he shrugged. "Now we know." He smiled as he wiped his hands on his shirt. "I think I'm about done here." He said as he climbed down the ladder and stood back surveying their work.

They'd painted three walls in a warm chocolate colour, the fourth a rich, buttery cream, all four walls interspersed with geometric shapes in different shades of blue, green and tan, all dark, but warm and soothing rather than edgy and oppressive. Draco had stenciled a series of cream coloured circles just below the ceiling as trim on the chocolate walls and blue on the cream accent, while Harry had tackled the larger shapes below. All in all he thought they'd done an excellent job, the walls looked great; they however were a mess. Draco grinned as Harry dragged a forearm across his face leaving a combination of sickly grey colour in its wake. He didn't know how it was possible for him to look as sexy as he did in his threadbare undershirt, slightly sweaty, glasses askew, covered in paint and hair more of a mess than usual, but he did; he absolutely did.

"What?"

Draco blinked, pulling himself back to the present to see Harry staring at him expectantly; he grinned. "You've got something." He said, lifting a finger to his own nose. "Just there." He laughed as Harry tilted his head back, eyes crossed.

"I don't see it." He said.

"Here." Draco said as he came to stand in front of his husband. "Let me." He purred.

Harry watched as Draco sucked his index finger into his mouth, sliding it slowly in and out between pursed lips. He removed it and it glistened with a wet shine as he reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose; he swallowed hard. "Did you get it?"

Draco's eyes were dark and hooded as he shook his head.

"Pity." Harry whispered before sealing his lips over the blonds' with a groan.

Jamie looked down at the two men as they rolled together on the messy floor and, while they were enthralled with each other, deemed the billowing curtains far more entertaining.

~*~

Nine Weeks

Draco stirred in his sleep; Harry's lips were warm and wet, pressed against his coarse hair and flushed skin as his throat fluttered around the tip. He moaned, the sound catching at the back of his throat and transforming into a hard sigh as he was pulled to consciousness. He blinked, staring up at the ceiling for a brief moment before settling his gaze on his waist where his cock was less than happy for the interruption of such nocturnal delights be they fantasy or physical. He grinned and rolled to his side, reaching for his husband and grasped cold sheets.

"Harry?"

He couldn't have seen him through the darkness if he'd tried, but his presence, his warmth, was missing.

"Harry?" he called to the empty room. He looked across to the washroom and was greeted with darkness, then to the bedroom door where there was the barest hint of warm yellow seeping underneath. He frowned as he rose from the bed, took his robe and stepped out into the hallway.

The nursery.

Harry stood by the crib, his long arm draped over the bars while his fingers toyed with fine dark hair; Jamie sighed in the soft candlelight. "Sorry." Harry whispered without looking up.

Draco shook his head and realized Harry couldn't have seen it. "Don't be." He said. "Everything alright?"

Harry nodded. "Had a nightmare."

Draco nodded as well. "Are you alright?"

Harry didn't say anything for a while. "I will be." He whispered finally.

Draco didn't answer, he didn't need to. He smiled somewhat sadly and left his husband to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:** There you go; chapter nine and our little pseudo-family is learning to deal. I hope you all enjoyed this one; I know it's short and bit of a slower pace, but it was necessary. : ) Thanks again for all your support! See you in chapter ten!

-Peace


	10. Chapter 10

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper - X

Ten Weeks

The sound of cutlery scraping against plates, clinking glass and laughter could be heard echoing through the halls of their home; Harry and Draco smiled with obvious affection and kissed sweetly before turning their attention back to their friends.

"Anybody heard from Percy lately?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"Ah, yeah." Ron nodded. "He and Penny are headed to Greece, or at least they were last owl we received, suppose they're there now. It's been what, two weeks?" Hannah nodded. "Yeah. I suppose we'll hear from them in another month or so." He shrugged.

"Did they say if they'd be back for the holidays?"

Hannah pursed her lips. "No."

Ron dropped his fork and stared at her. "Why'd you have to say it like that?" he asked defensively. Hannah stared back at him.

"Because they won't. You know it, I know it, everyone at this table knows it. They never do. They're going to do the same thing this year that they've done every year which is string you and everyone else along with 'maybe' and 'we'll try' and not only will they not show they won't even have the decency to send an owl to apologise." She said bluntly. "That's why I said it like that."

The table fell silent as they watched the quiet, yet intense argument brewing between the couple.

"Yeah, but you never know. I think its better to think the best of your family rather than just give up and wash your hands of them; it's a little something called loyalty." Ron said accusingly.

"Its not loyalty," Hannah said pointedly. "Its naivety."

"What…?" Ron spluttered.

"Alright guys, enough." Harry said. "We're not gonna to talk about this right now, okay? You're running the mood." He finished with a sly grin.

Ron took a deep breath and sighed heavily, turning back to his plate.

"He started it." Hanna mumbled into her glass.

"No, I started it and now I'm ending it. I apologise profusely." Harry said putting up a hand. "Now, change of topic; what the hell is going on with Bill and Olevia?"

Oliver stared across the table. "How can you ask that? You're married to one of her best friends."

"Yes, but she hasn't told us anything." Draco said.

"Nothing?" asked Neville.

"Not a word." Hermione said. "Oh, by the way, Draco, she called yesterday, said she found a really lovely outfit down in Sydney she thought you'd enjoy. She wanted to know if you'd be interested."

"Why didn't she just ask me herself?" Draco frowned.

"I think she wants it to be a surprise."

"Which you just ruined." Ginny grinned.

Pansy reached over and patted her thigh. "Good job, babe." She laughed.

"Oh fuck off, both of you." Hermione said good naturedly. "She wanted me to hint around and see if he was interested."

"That's how you hint?" Charlie asked.

Hermione glared. "Do I need to say it again?"

Charlie laughed and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you." Hermione continued. "So… are you interested?"

"What's it look like?" Draco asked.

"Well its…" she stopped, chewed thoughtfully on her lip. "I shouldn't with Harry here."

"Why is that?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Well, I think you'd probably haul him off just imagining what he'd look like in it and _that_ would definitely ruin the mood." She grinned.

"_I want it_." "_He wants it_." The couple said in unison; the table broke into peals of laughter.

"Back to the original question." Harry grinned as he calmed himself. "Does anybody have any idea what's going on between those two?"

"She has a girlfriend." Blaise spoke.

"That doesn't mean anything." Luna said.

"Who we haven't seen and she hasn't spoken of since the party." Hermione pointed out.

"I still say something happened that night." Ginny said.

"Well they all left together." Neville said.

"And in quite a rush." Oliver smirked.

Charlie cleared his throat, all eyes turned toward him.

"Charlie?" Harry said.

He picked up his fork. "Hmm?" he turned innocent eyes on his host and chewed on his mouthful.

Harry's eyes narrowed as Draco spoke. "Do you know something we don't?"

"Hmm?" Charlie hummed again. "Oh no." he shook his head a little too quickly.

"Charlie." Hermione said firmly; he winced.

"Look, I can't talk about it." He said finally. All eyes went wide, a look of astonished amusement on each of the friends' faces. "He swore me to secrecy."

"I can't believe it!" Draco whispered.

"I knew it!" Hermione crowed.

"You don't know anything," Charlie said pointedly. "Because I haven't told you anything."

Hermione nodded. "Of course of not." She conceded, trying to dampen her smile; it didn't work and she giggled.

Charlie threw up his hands. "He's going to kill me." He moaned.

"No he's not, Charlie because Hermione's not going to let on that she knows anything." Draco said as he stared at his friend. "Isn't that right Hermione?"

"Yes." she hissed at the blond and turned to the other man. "I swear I won't let on Charlie." She said consolingly.

"Fine." Charlie huffed. "But if he shows up on my doorstep you had better believe I'm coming to yours next." He said, pointing a finger across the table at the brunette.

"Fair enough." She shrugged and smiled at her friend.

Jamie slapped his highchair as he began to fuss, Harry turned to face him. "No one is ignoring you." he shook his head as he reached for him, lifting him from his chair. "Oh." He nodded.

Draco turned as well. "What?"

"He's wet."

"Oh, I'll change him." He said, opening his arms.

"No, I've got him." He leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Excuse us." He smiled as he stood. "Two seconds."

"Try ten minutes." Draco smirked and laughed as Harry flipped him off over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs.

Draco watched him, a warm smile on his face.

"You love him?" Oliver said.

"Always have." Draco whispered.

"I meant Jamie."

Draco turned his attention to his friend. "Oh, I… I suppose so, yes."

Everyone smiled knowingly. "So will this become a more permanent thing then?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no." Draco shook his head, his smile somewhat sad as he turned his attention back to the door Harry and the baby had just walked through. "No; we're just not…" he sighed and looked back at the table. "No."

**Author's Note:** Ah, dinner parties; food, wine, laughter and a teensy lover's spat, throw in a little secret love affair and you've got a party. :) I hope you all enjoyed it; thanks so much for sticking with me, you all are the greatest! See you in chapter eleven!

-Peace


	11. Chapter 11

***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper – XI

Eleven Weeks

"Where the hell is it?"

"I don't know."

"How does this keep happening?"

"I don't know. Did you try summoning it?"

Harry stopped his frantic search of the room just as he was about to pull the chair away from the wall and stared at his husband. "Really?"

"What?" Draco said defensively. "Excuse me for trying to clarify Mr. I-Use-My-Keys-To-Unlock-The-Front-Door."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he went back to the chair. "I told you it's a relaxation thing, I enjoy the routine."

"Whatever." Draco shrugged. "You know he won't sleep without it."

"Why do you think I'm tearing the room apart?"

"How does this keep happening?" Draco murmured; Harry shook his head and sighed again as he searched beneath the furniture. He righted himself a few moments later, dusting his knees. "Nothing."

Draco shook his head. "This is ridiculous. I know I left it right there." He sighed heavily and looked into the crib. "You don't think he's doing it?" he asked slowly.

Harry frowned, his gaze falling on the baby then back to his husband. "What, you mean like hiding them?"

Draco gave Harry an exasperated look. "Really? Where would he be hiding them, he can't even walk."

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "With us for examples probably up his arse."

"Ha ha." Draco deadpanned. "I'm serious."

"You mean like Banishing?"

Draco nodded and shrugged.

"I don't know." Harry shook his head. "He'd have to be sending them a pretty good distance if we can't summon them and that's a lot of magic for someone so young."

"Stranger things have happened." Draco said. "You were speaking Parseltongue at eleven, that's something most grown wizards can't even accomplish." He smiled. "And he was showing his first signs of magic at seven months, probably earlier from the way that fat bastard was goin' on," Harry grinned at the causal use of Draco's nickname for his cousin. "And re-growing any part of you is no easy feat."

Harry nodded. "I don't guess there's any other explanation; still…" a smile broke slowly across his lips. "He's a prodigy."

Draco beamed. "Well," he sighed dramatically. "You're just gonna have to go to the store."

Harry gaped and frowned. "Aw, what?" he whined. "I went last time… at three in the morning! Why can't you go?"

"Because I'm not dressed." Draco said lightly.

"Are you serious?" Harry said. "You sound like such a girl."

Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine." Harry grumbled. "But you had better be in a bloody corset when I get back." He said threateningly.

"Which one?" Draco whispered. Harry just stared at him, his eyes going dark; Draco blushed. "Oh."

"Yeah." Harry nodded and leaned in, brushing his lips over Draco's gently and stalking out of the room.

He grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door and took his coat from the rack; they needed to buy stock in pacifiers.

~*~

Twelve Weeks

"Mr. Potter…"

"Harry, please."

The representative paused, smiling curtly and continued. "Harry; the team's problem is not with the design nor with the quality nor the service; our issue is with the price."

Harry reclined in his chair, his fingers in a steeple beneath his chin. "Yes, but the caliber of design, service and quality more than justifies the price." He reasoned. "We do a fair amount for charity here, but we are not a charity ourselves."

"I understand that, but you are a young company."

"Eight years." Harry smiled.

"Yes, going up against companies that have been manufacturing brooms for the better part of two centuries with established histories, client relationships going back generations and more competitive pricing." The representative said earnestly. "All I'm saying is this team is the target of a bidding war between three major companies, all of which are begging for acceptance if for no other reason than the marketing possibilities and publicity of a world renowned team's exclusivity, something that you, as a new company, desperately need."

Harry took a deep breath, held it and sighed; he looked over to Ron. The red head stared back, nodded once and Harry grinned as he drew himself up and leaned forward. "Here's the thing." He said easily. "You're basically asking to barter services with us which, had you not been so arrogant in your assumptions, we may have considered. But you assumed that because were are in our first ten years of solvency that we are still working at a deficit or either barely turning a profit and that we are in such desperate need of revenue that we would whore ourselves out to your arrogance." The representative gasped, wide eyed as he cast about for something to say. "But let me assure you." Harry continued. "We don't need the publicity, we don't need the money and we certainly don't need clients with egos as massive as yours."

A small sphere hovered over the center of the table, casting an ethereal glow as it lit up, its soft blue light pulsing with the tenor of the voice that echoed from its center.

"I'm, sorry Mr. Potter, I know you're in a meeting…"

"Not a problem Edith, we've just finished." He said warmly, staring pointedly at the man opposite him. "What is it?"

There was a slight pause before, "It's Draco sir; he's at St. Mungo's."

Harry paled. "What's happened?"

"It's Jamie. He said you'd better hurry."

~*~

Harry was frantic as he approached the receptionist's desk. "I'm Harry Potter-Malfoy, I'm here for my s…" he stopped short, shook his head and frowned. "Uh, Draco Malfoy-Potter, my husband, he brought in our…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words. "We're uh, we're foster parents." He frowned.

"I understand, Mr. Potter but you must try and remain calm." The young woman said soothingly. "What is the child's name?"

"Bryden, Bryden James."

"Thank you sir, one moment while I access our records." She waved her wand and sheaves of parchment shot up off the desk, shuffling and reordering themselves. "I'm sorry sir, I don't have a child admitted under that last name." she frowned. "Another name; perhaps yours?"

"I'm sorry." Harry shook his head. "Dursley; Dursley is his last name."

"Yes sir, one moment." She repeated the process. "Here we are; children's ward, second level, third corridor on the left if you take the lifts, fifth if you take the stairs." She smiled gently.

"Thank you." Harry sighed and bolted for the stairwell, nearly knocking over an orderly in his haste. "Sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder, manners and propriety be damned.

He emerged on the second floor landing and followed the arrows to the fifth corridor, he saw Draco pacing just a little ways further. "Draco!" he called.

The blond turned, his eyes wide and red as he ran to meet his husband. "Oh Harry." He sobbed into his shoulder.

"Is he alright? What happened?"

Draco shook his head, sniffling as he pulled away. "I don't know. I went to feed him and he wouldn't eat and then he just… seized up. He was cold and pale and trembling and he stopped breathing for a minute and I just…" he shook his head. "I sent for you and then I came here."

Harry frowned, his eyes stinging as he stared at his husband. "But what…?"

"I don't know." Draco whispered. "They're running tests; I'm still waiting for…"

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?" they answered in unison; the orderly smiled gently. "If you would follow me."

Draco nodded, taking Harry's hand as they followed the young man down the corridor.

**Author's Note:** It's either very late or very early, depending on your view of it; but I just had to post this chapter, I couldn't help myself. *cough* please don't hate me *cough* ... ... ... I hope you enjoyed it! See you in twelve. : )

-Peace


	12. Chapter 12

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper - XII

"What?"

Healer Eckles smiled in understanding. "It sounds a lot worse than it is." He said softly. "Strokes are not uncommon in young children."

"But he's less than a year old; how…?" Draco trailed off.

"In infants and toddlers as well; they may even strike while in the womb on occasion. But the circumstances are not as dire as you think, while treatment for these ailments…"

"Ailments?" Harry said.

The Healer nodded. "Your son has heart disease."

Harry felt as though the wind had just been knocked out of him, he looked at his husband; Draco was more pale than usual, his eyes wide as they welled with tears.

"Tell me, do either of your families have a history of this particular disease?"

Draco shook his head; Harry stared, unfocused on the Healer's desk. "I think his grandfather died of it."

"You think?"

Harry shook his head. "We weren't close."

"I see." The Healer sighed. "Well, look I know this is quite a shock for the both of you and I understand, but I want to assure you that with proper treatment and some light therapy there is absolutely nothing that your little boy wont be able to do. He will be perfectly healthy."

"Therapy?" Harry shook his head. "What's he need therapy for?"

Healer Eckles inclined his head. "He has some minor paralysis on his left side."

"Oh my god." Draco whispered, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"It's perfectly normal in these situations." The other man said. "And like I said, with therapy he'll have his full range of motion back in no time. Now, we've started him on his treatments, a course of regenerative and healing potions, stimulants for the damaged muscle and tissue on the left side, and he's shown no negative reactions to any of them so there's nothing to worry about on that front; these potions are, however, something that he will have to take for the rest of his life. While our advances far outstrip the Muggles in this field, there is still no cure for the disease; but as long as he continues to take the potions he'll be able to live a perfectly normal life." he said reassuringly. "Now, we do suggest counseling for parents with children of degenerative diseases simply because it is so much to take in and children and parents alike are bound to have questions; I would highly recommend you see one of the counselors on staff here at St. Mungo's.

"Your son is going to be fine," he said firmly. "But this is something that the three of you will have to deal with for the rest of your lives."

Draco frowned, his expression pained as he turned to his husband; Harry just kept shaking his head, his green eyes troubled as he whispered. "He's not our son."

~*~

Harry handed a steaming cup to his husband, Draco took it with a nod, sipped slowly and grimaced; instant tea just wasn't going to do the trick.

Harry looked through the long glass window; Jamie lay still and silent in the little bed. A plethora of small clear baubles filled with colourful liquids floated near his head like a swarm of flies waiting to descend; he was still so pale. He turned his head to the seat next to Draco's and the little side table topped with a tacky silk plant that stood between them and shook his head. He couldn't stand the thought of sitting right next to him and having that cheap centerpiece between them, keeping them apart, it just wasn't fair… he sighed and sank to the floor, settling himself between Draco's legs and resting his head on the inside of his knee. He leaned up, pulled a scruffy looking stuffed tiger from his back pocket and petted it absently.

"Can't believe they wouldn't let you give him his lovey." He whispered.

Draco sighed, looking at the top of Harry's dark head. "They said if everything goes well we can see him in twenty-four hours; we can give it to him then."

They sat quietly for a while; Draco's hands found his husband's dark hair and he ran his fingers through the thick strands idly. "What are we going to do?" he whispered.

"Wait here." Harry shrugged. "Make sure he's okay."

"That's not what I meant."

Harry nodded.

"Maybe… maybe we should look into another home."

"No." Harry said firmly.

Draco's fingers stilled. "Harry…"

"No, Draco." Harry shook his head. "We decided we were going to send him there and that's where he's going."

"It's been three months."

"Exactly, so it can't be much longer." Harry said quietly. "I've met the people there; they're good people, they'll take care of him. And besides, the hospital's already sent his medical records over; it's done."

Draco sighed.

"He's going to have a lot on his plate when he comes home, a lot of changes to deal with; he deserves to go through them with people who he knows care…" Harry bit his lip. "People he knows."

Draco nodded, his fingers picking up their ministrations once more. "So what are we going to do?" he whispered again.

Harry didn't say anything at first, just stared at the glass, stroking the toy's matted fur. "We'll go see the counselor, learn everything there is to learn." He whispered. "And take care of him 'til they call."

**Author's Note:** And now you know. : )

-Peace


	13. Chapter 13

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings: ***See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper – XIII

Thirteen Weeks

"Harry!"

Harry started. "Huh?"

Ron grinned. "You were asleep again mate."

Harry frowned, blinked his left eye, his right, then nodded.

"You alright?"

His eyes narrowed, he concentrated on Ron's lips, they were moving, he was speaking, after a moment his words caught up with him and he nodded. "Yeah." He rasped. "We got any Pepper-Up 'round here?"

Ron laughed and shook his head; he waved his wand over the sphere on their desk. "Edith?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" the blue light resonated.

"Could you send out for some Pepper-Up potion for Harry please?"

"Yes sir." The light faded.

Ron grinned. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you Ron, I really, really…" Harry yawned. "Really do."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Harry rubbed his face briskly. "It's Jamie."

"Is he alright?" Ron frowned.

"Yeah, he's fine, he's fine. Just the potions he's taking keep him up. The Healers said he'd adjust to them, work his way into a more normal sleep schedule in a few weeks but until then…" he yawned again. "Until then we're up all night takin' turns with him."

"Mmm…" Ron nodded in understanding. "Well, I know you'll refuse but I'm going to offer mine and Hani's home for night or two; you know we'd be happy to take him."

"No, no. Thank you, but…" he shook his head.

"Well, can I offer you a lovely snooze on the sofa then?" Ron said with a broad sweeping gesture.

Harry looked longingly at the lumpy, threadbare sofa and frowned. "Got Pepper-Up coming." He said forlornly.

Ron walked around the desk. "You don't need Pepper-Up you need sleep, now come on." He groaned as he hefted Harry out of his chair.

"No." Harry whined, trying to swat his arms away.

"Give it up mate; I'm bigger than you are." Ron grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm stronger." Harry countered even as he gave up his struggle.

"When you're lucid." Ron snorted as he dropped him onto the sofa. "Now, feet up, lie down, I'll fetch you a blanket."

Harry did as he was told and curled up on his side; he sighed as Ron tossed the blanket over him, tucking him into it like a burrito. "Just an hour, alright."

"Of course." Ron chuckled and pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight Pumpkin." He crooned.

"Fuck off!"

~*~

Fifteen Weeks

Jamie sat on the floor propped against pillows, his eyes wide as they followed his therapist's every move.

"Oh very good, now watch me." The young woman made a face of wonderment as she slowly stretched her arms above her head, opening and closing her hands several times. "Oh that feels so good!" She said excitedly. "Can you do that?"

Jamie smiled at her as he slowly lifted both arms into the air, his little fists clenching and releasing.

"Very good! Good job Jamie!" the therapist grinned and clapped her hands, Jamie squealed and flailed his arms; Harry and Draco sat a few feet away, watching with broad smiles as he carried on. "Miss Emily is so proud of you. Do you want to play with the special bubbles?" she asked.

Jamie stilled in anticipation as she pulled her wand from her pocket and waved it over his head; three bright yellow balls appeared, gliding back and forth, moving slowly enough that he could catch them but fast enough to keep his attention. He cackled as he lifted his arms again, reaching and clutching after them.

"You'd never know anything happened." Harry said as he watched him move.

"He's a fast healer." The therapist said. "I'd say maybe one more session, just to be on the safe side, but I think my work here is done." She smiled.

"You've been amazing." Draco said. "We can't thank you enough."

Emily looked back at the baby. "I'm gonna miss this little guy." She grinned. "But this is all the thanks I need." She said as she stilled the little orbs and caught Jamie's attention. "Jamie… Jamie, look here." She said brightly, raising her hands. "Can you wave for me?" she turned towards Harry and Draco. "Wave to Daddy."

Their eyes prickled with tears as he did just that.

~*~

Seventeen Weeks

"Look at him go." Hermione grinned clapping her hands as Jamie set off across the sitting room floor on his hands and knees with speed and ease; her daughter, Rei stood on wobbly legs, her arms outstretched, giggling as she waited for her little friend. Draco nearly melted as they reached one another and the little girl bent down to wrap her arms around the boy.

"Aww, look at them, so cute." He grinned as Jamie cackled and patted her face.

"I know. She doesn't get on with Seth nearly as well; she's really going to miss him."

Draco didn't reply, just stared at the toddlers as they embraced and rolled on each other; he was going to miss him too. "So, his birthday is in three weeks." He said suddenly. "I was thinking we might throw him a party."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, he probably won't remember any of it but..." He smiled, shook his head. "And it would be a lot of fun. We could have everybody over, all the kids; get them hopped up on processed sugar and then send them home." He grinned.

Hermione smiled somewhat sadly at Draco's attempt to stay positive. It was so obvious the he and Harry both wanted to keep Jamie, something just seemed to be holding them back. "I think that'd be great." She nodded. "Have you told Harry about it yet?"

"No." Draco shook his head. "I wanted to have it all planned out before I said anything."

"Well, let's start planning." Hermione grinned and patted his thigh.

~*~

Harry sat cross legged on the kitchen floor holding Jamie's hands as the little boy practiced deep knee bends, lifting one leg then the other in exaggerated steps; Draco stood in front of the stove, basting a hen.

"So I was thinking about Jamie's birthday." He began.

"Yeah?" Harry said, his eyes still on the little boy.

"Well I was thinking we could…"

"Oh my god, Draco look look look!"

Draco turned just as Jamie took first one step then another towards him; his eyes went wide and the baster hit the floor with a clatter as he fell to his knees and opened his arms, his grin so wide it hurt as he laughed.

Jamie grinned, his concentration breaking as he squealed in excitement and his unsteady steps becoming a little over hasty, he pitched forward; Harry and Draco were there, their arms wrapped around him before he hit the floor, smiling and kissing the top of his head.

"You walked!" Draco laughed.

"All by yourself!" Harry crowed.

"Such a big boy!"

Jamie squealed and squirmed in their grasp, moving his feet impatiently and ready to try again.

_"Mr. Potter…?"_

Harry's brow furrowed and he looked up.

"The study." Draco smiled, his eyes still on the little boy.

"Yeah." Harry nodded and jumped to his feet. "Be right back." He grinned.

_"Mr. Potter… are you there?"_

Harry turned the corner into the study and faced the haunting visage of Madame Colette in the green flames; his heart lurched.

"Mr. Potter! I'm terribly sorry to call so late, but you've waited so long already I didn't want to waste any time." The woman smiled.

Harry's smile was an automatic response that didn't reach his eyes as he walked further into the room and knelt by the hearth. "Waste time with what?"

Draco was flushed, his cheeks bright pink as he came to stand in the doorway, Jamie snug against his hip. "Who is it Harry?"

Harry turned to face him, his eyes wide and wet; Draco's smile faded as Madame Colette's voice echoed around the room.

"Why, with Jamie; we have a room…"

**Author's Note:** ??? ... ... ... See you all in chapter 14.

-Peace


	14. Chapter 14

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper - XIV

Nineteen Weeks

Draco read over the letter once more, sighed and folded it back up; it was late, Harry had been upstairs for more than an hour. He turned down the lights and headed up the stairs.

The door to the nursery was open, he frowned as he turned the corner; boxes lay strewn across the floor, each of them open and empty, waiting to be filled, nothing had been touched. Harry sat in the red chair, chin against his chest; he started as Draco stepped inside.

"Draco." He rasped. He glanced at the blond, then back at the room. "Sorry; I sat down for a minute… guess I must have dozed off." He murmured.

Draco knew he was lying, and he knew that Harry knew, so he just nodded in silence.

Harry cleared his throat. "What've you got there?" he asked, forcing some vim into his speech.

Draco raised his head. "Hmm?" Harry shifted his gaze to the envelope in his hand. "Oh." He looked down at the letter. "It's an invitation, the yearly Potions summit in Vienna. The council wants me to speak on my experimental work with regenerative potions."

Harry's eyebrows lifted. "Draco that's… that's incredible." He smiled and while it was weary it was genuine. "Are you going to go?"

"It's kind of short notice." Draco shrugged. "And it lasts three days."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Draco stared at the letter. "I don't know." He whispered.

"Draco I'll be…" he stopped short. "There's no reason…" and stopped again; Draco frowned and Harry drew a breath. "We just have to… just give it some time." He whispered.

They stared at the room, each lost to their own thoughts for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna turn in."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I'll be along in a bit."

Draco closed the door softly, muffling Harry's soft cries.

~*~

Harry took a sip of his tea as he stared blankly ahead at the wall; he heard Ron's muffled good morning to Edith through the door and quickly picked up the sketches he was supposed to be proofing.

"Mornin' mate!"

"Mornin' Ron." Harry smiled.

"How's things?"

"Good." Harry nodded with enthusiasm he didn't feel.

"Great!" Ron sighed. "That's great, that's really, really… great." He stood by the desk, arms dangling at his sides, just standing there, grinning like an idiot; Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"You okay mate?"

"Oh yeah! Better than, I'm…"

"Great?"

Ron sighed, nodded.

"Ron, what's goin' on?"

The red head just smiled.

"Ron?"

"Remember our little get together at your place a few weeks ago?"

"That was like two months ago…"

"And Hani's little outburst?"

"I wouldn't have called it an outburst but…"

"And how she was so pissy about everything that night?"

"She was perfectly fine until…"

"And then how she started crying when you ran out of chocolate mousse?"

"That was a little weird but…"

"She's pregnant!"

"…It was a really good…" Harry frowned. "Wait, what?"

"Hannah's pregnant!" Ron laughed giddily.

Harry brought a hand up to cover his mouth. "Wow…" he whispered. "That's great Ron, really, that's just… great."

~*~

Draco tossed the article onto the desk, he'd just read the same phrase nine times and he still had no idea what it said. He needed a break, he needed out of the house. He hadn't gone out to see Tess since they'd sent Jamie away, he just couldn't handle it; Jamie had loved going out there with him.

He sighed and let his hair down, pulled it back up again, tighter; Harry was right, they had to get used to this. He couldn't sit around moping for the rest of his life; he nodded to himself, and set off for the back door.

It was a long walk to the stables. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried not to think about the way Jamie would squirm in his arms with anticipation and excitement every time the two started down the path; tried not to dwell on the silence, what had once been filled with squeals and cackles of laughter.

He looked up ahead, the walk seemed to take twice as long, Tess seemed so far away; he could have apparated, but the thought never occurred to him as he trudged onward.

Tess wouldn't look at him as he opened the heavy door.

"I know." Draco smiled apologetically. "I shouldn't have waited so long to come see you." He said as he approached her stall.

She turned to face him, he held out his hand in supplication; after a tense moment of stern silence she nudged him with her nose.

"Thank you." Draco sighed and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Good girl."

He pulled away after a minute and pulled the latch on the gate. "Come on then." He said as he stepped inside. "Let's go for a little fly shall…" he stopped short as his gaze fell on the little mound of pacifiers piled in the corner. His breath caught and his heart raced and his chest ached and he'd had enough of crying but he just couldn't hold it in or hold it back as he choked on his sob.

"Shit…"

~*~

Harry dropped his keys in the bowl and opened his mouth to call out to Draco but he just couldn't muster the energy.

He followed the sounds and smells into the kitchen; Draco was leaned over the breakfast table, setting their places. "Need some help?"

"No." Draco turned. "Go wash up, it's almost ready."

Harry nodded and headed up the stairs.

The door to the nursery was closed; he couldn't help himself, couldn't keep his feet from moving as he came to stand in front of it. His hand grasped the handle and he turned and pushed it open before he lost his nerve.

It was quiet; the boxes from the night before sat, still empty, like open mouths, waiting to accuse him. He frowned and closed the door.

~*~

Draco wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I think I'm going to go to the summit." He said suddenly.

Harry looked up from his plate for the first time. "Okay." He nodded.

"Okay."

They stared at each other for a few moments before going back to their dinner.

Harry dropped his fork. "We need to put the room back."

Draco paused, food halfway to his mouth. "I… I can't." he whispered.

"Draco, we have to…"

"I know." Draco cut him off. "I just… I just can't."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

The meal resumed.

"The summit is next weekend." Draco said quietly. "Three days should be plenty of time."

Harry nodded. "So… I thought we might do the room in Gryffindor colours this time around." He looked at Draco from beneath his lashes. The blond narrowed his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

**Author's Note:** *awaits backlash and cringes*

-Peace


	15. Chapter 15

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper – XV

Seven days came and went without exception or event. Harry and Draco continued to avoid the nursery as though the physical reincarnation of Lord Voldemort himself rested behind the door, and neither spoke a word when a stray toy was found lurking between the cushions or buried beneath stacks of laundry, and while they had promised to keep tabs on Jamie's case, neither could bring themselves to floo Madame Colette, let alone stop by the home.

Draco shucked his robe, hung it from the bedpost and slipped between the sheets; he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, and while he knew that Harry was aware of his unease, he didn't act as though he had any idea why Draco was feeling that way. He sighed as he felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him close; if Harry didn't know, that was alright with him, just one less thing to have to avoid talking about.

"Let's go out." Harry whispered.

"What?"

"Let's go out." Harry said again. "I want to take you out."

"It's after eleven."

"Not now." Harry sighed. "Tomorrow."

Draco tensed, he hadn't meant to but he couldn't help it. "I really need to start getting my notes together for the weekend."

"You still can." Harry reasoned. "We'll go tomorrow night."

Draco shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Dinner… we could go dancing?"

"Harry, I don't…"

"Or the cinema." Harry continued. "Or the theatre perhaps?"

Draco didn't say anything.

"Draco…"

"Alright." The blond nodded; he looked up, eyes locking with Harry's. "Dinner and a movie sound great."

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

~*~

"So you're not fighting?"

Draco shook his head as he flipped through the hangers with uncanny speed. "We're just not talking."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Draco stopped his perusal of the shirts to look up at his friend. "Because we're miserable." He said without hesitation and stopped; he frowned and shook his head, going back to the shirts. "It's just been a lot harder than we anticipated."

"You miss him?" she asked softly.

"No." he sighed. "Well… yes… maybe… its just, its been three weeks and we still haven't… we don't even talk about him, but it's the only thing that's on our minds so its like there's this big… wall there, you know, and…" he stopped, frustrated with himself. "I just want things to go back to the way they were before." He whispered.

Hermione stared at her friend. "Do you really?"

"Yes." The blond said firmly. "They have to."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Okay."

They were quiet for a few minutes as they continued to shop.

"So what's the big plan for tonight?"

Draco smiled. "Take in a film, probably head round to the pub, get pissed, go home and fuck all night."

"Just like old times." Hermione grinned.

"Yeah." Draco nodded.

"Well, if you're going casual how about this?" she asked, pulling a shirt from the rack and holding it up for him to see.

Draco bit his lip in an effort to stifle his laughter at the caption printed on the front; he cleared his throat. "I think I'm little too old for glitter don't you?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "No one is going to notice the glitter." She smirked.

Draco stared at the faded pink cotton and shook his head. "Harry would kill me."

"That's a yes!" Hermione crowed, pumping her fist into the air. "Now come on, let's find you some underwear."

~*~

"Draco?" Harry called up the stairs. "Babe, the show starts in ten minutes and we still have to buy our tickets."

"I'm coming!" Draco yelled from their bedroom. "Close your eyes."

"What?" Harry frowned. "Draco, we don't have time…"

"Just close your eyes dammit!"

Harry growled and did as he was told. "Fine!"

"Are they closed?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, eyes still shut tight. "No, I'm lying! Would you just hurry up?! ...Prissy queen." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

"No you didn't."

"You're such an arsehole."

"And you're an enormous girl, now can we go?"

"Open your eyes."

Harry sighed and opened them; his jaw dropped.

Draco stood at the foot of the stairs, his hair pulled back in a messy bun, long pale strands framed his face and he'd rimmed his eyes in a bit of kohl; his denims were frayed and faded and hugged his thighs and arse like second skin only to flare a bit at the ankle over his flat soled tennis shoes. But the best, the absolute best, was his shirt. Faded pink cotton with burgundy cuffs and collar that had somehow been infused with silvery glitter, and on the front in large burgundy letters were the words: **I Love Fat Cocks.**, with the outline of a very chubby rooster underneath.

"Oh… my… god." Harry whispered.

"I'm not changing." Draco said defensively.

Harry brought his gaze to meet his eyes and grinned. "I don't want you to."

Draco smiled and took his hand; they left the keys as they apparated out.

**Author's Note:** I know you're all sad about Jamie, but at least Harry and Draco are learning to cope... right? You still hate though, don't you? : ( Oh well, see you in chapter 16.

-Peace


	16. Chapter 16

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper - XVI

It was a ghost story, at least it was supposed to be. It was the Muggle interpretation of a ghost story which was about as terrifying as a Pygmy Puff after it's nap and as riveting as Double History of Magic with Professor Bins, but none of that mattered because they were twenty minutes into the film and suddenly he was seventeen again and Harry was taking him to his first Muggle cinema and they were snogging like it was last thing they'd ever do as soon as the lights dimmed; and while they were too young and unsure of themselves to cast a disillusionment charm and give each other what they so desperately wanted then, they were nearly thirty two years old and had no such qualms now.

Draco was practically in his husband's lap, his fingers buried in dark hair as Harry licked and nipped and sucked and kissed his neck and generally drove him insane. He groaned as his hand slid down his stomach and squeezed his clothed erection.

"You like that?" Harry whispered against flushed skin.

"Yessss…" he hissed both in answer and anticipation as Harry snapped the button on his trousers and pulled the zipper down.

"What do you want me to do?" he panted into his ear as he reached into his shorts. "What do you want me to do to you in front of all these people?"

They weren't really in front of anybody, they were on the back row directly beneath the projector; but it didn't matter. Harry's words had the desired affect on the blond and he shivered as he spoke. "On your knees."

Harry pulled back and grinned wolfishly as he slipped from his seat and settled himself on the floor between Draco's legs. "Say it." He whispered as he pulled his hard length free. "Say it so I can hear you."

Draco groaned, his hands fisting the seat. "Suck me."

And Harry did.

Draco's hands left the seat, his right tangling in his own hair as he threw his head back, his neck glistening with sweat and his Adam's apple bobbing as he made a fist with his left and bit down on it.

Harry sucked his cock like he was born to do it, his throat convulsing as he swallowed around the tip and his tongue doing wicked things as his hands pinned his hips.

It was over embarrassingly quickly, but Draco didn't have the presence of mind to feel ashamed; he lay back in the seat, his heart pounding and his chest heaving as Harry licked him clean and left him completely spent. He felt him tucking him in and doing up his trousers; he slid back into his seat. Draco turned to him, wrapping a hand around his neck and drawing him down for a deep kiss as he palmed his crotch. Harry grabbed his wrist but held him close as he tried to pull away, kissing him soundly.

Draco raised a questioning brow as they finally broke the kiss.

"I'm fine." Harry grinned. "What, you didn't feel humping your shin?"

Draco let out a bark of laughter and the charm broke; the woman directly in front of them whipped around. "Shh!"

Draco covered his mouth with his hand as his shoulders quaked, Harry waved. "Sorry." He whispered.

The woman glared for a moment before turning back to the screen, Harry looked at his husband. "You're going to get us kicked out." He said sternly.

Draco couldn't help it, he laughed again.

~*~

The Muggle pub was fairly busy, but they found two open seats at the bar with no problem.

"Harry, Draco! I haven't seen you in an age it feels like; where the hell have you been hiding?"

Harry squeezed Draco's hand; they stared at each other for a moment before he turned back to the barmaid and shrugged. "How've you been Kat?" he smiled.

The young woman grinned, a light blush tinting her pale cheeks. "Can't complain." She said as she pulled a pad from her pocket. "What'll it be?"

"Two pints, two cheeseburgers and a basket of chips please ma'am."

She bit her lip, the blush returning full force as she looked at Draco. "Worked up an appetite?" she asked innocently before turning and heading to the other end of the bar.

Draco frowned then caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror behind the bar. "Oh my god, I look a mess." He said as he reached for his hair.

Harry grabbed his hands and pulled them into his lap. "You like fine." He smiled.

"My hair is all over the place and my kohl is smudged, I look like I just had a fight and lost."

"You look like you just had the best shag of your life." Harry whispered. "It's sexy."

Draco grinned and licked his lips; he looked down the bar and saw Kat watching the two of them. "She's in love with us you know." He whispered as he leaned in close.

"What's not to love?" He grinned. "We're gorgeous together."

Draco smiled.

"What say we give her a treat?" Harry whispered; Draco nodded, his smile fading as Harry kissed the corner of his mouth lightly before trailing the tip of his tongue over his lips. He gasped and Harry took full advantage, shoving his tongue into his mouth and sealing their lips together; Draco hummed, his hand coming to rest on Harry's chest as their tongues curled together and all conscious thought slowly fizzled away. It was several minutes later when Harry pulled away, his eyes wide and dark; his chest rose and fell and Draco was sure he could hear his heartbeat. "Wanna leave?"

Draco nodded.

Harry pulled his wallet from his back pocket and laid enough money on the counter to pay for their orders as well as leave a generous tip for their friend; he took Draco's hand and pulled him through the den of patrons, out the front door and around the back. He yelped as Draco pulled and pushed him up against the wall and practically devoured him; he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and disapparated.

~*~

The stairs were proving hard to maneuver as Harry refused to pull his lips away from Draco's and Draco would be damned before he extricated his hand from Harry's shorts; they finally gave in about halfway up and slid down the wall in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

There were times when Draco cursed his inability to perform silent spells, it just so happened that those times were quickly followed by moments of pure ecstasy where he exulted in the fact that Harry could; this was one of those moments. He groaned as their clothes disappeared and Harry's hot skin was pressed against his.

Harry sat perched on the stair, his right leg stretched out in front of him, his left two steps below and bent at the knee; Draco straddled his waist, his left foot by Harry's should on the stair above and his right on the stair below, his palms pressed flat against the wall. Harry leaned forward, sucking a pert, pink nipple into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it; Draco groaned and bucked his hips, his cock bumping Harry's stomach and leaving a sticky trail in its wake; he did it again as Harry switched sides.

Harry tried to thrust his hips, desperate for friction but in his position, with Draco straddling him the way he was he couldn't move. "This isn't going to work." He panted as he grasped the blond's hips. "Stand up, bend over the rail."

Draco shivered at the absolute authority in his voice and was quick to comply; he groaned as he felt Harry mould himself to his back, his hard length pressing between his cheeks, nudging at his entrance. He heard the whispered spell and cried out he thrust without warning, fully seating himself with a loud groan. Draco trembled as he clutched the railing with white knuckled fists and pushed back against him; Harry groaned again, slipping out and thrusting back inside.

It was hard, and fast and rough and Draco loved every minute of it, his mind blissfully blank as his it centered on the sound and the smell and the feel of their lovemaking. It was glorious and over much too quickly; Harry wrapped a hand around his length and stroked once, twice and he was coming, spilling himself into Harry's hot hand and dripping down onto the floor below. Harry shouted as Draco clenched around him, ripping his orgasm from him in magnificent torrents that left him trembling with the effort to hold himself upright.

Draco leaned against the rail, his eyes drawn to the little puddle beneath him and he giggled. He felt Harry smile, his lips tickling the back of his neck as he whispered. "What are sniggering at?"

"I made a mess." He whispered.

Harry lifted his head enough to see over his shoulder. "You definitely did." He chuckled. "I'm too tired to apparate." He groaned finally.

"Me too."

Harry stood up and slipped out slowly; Draco winced and turned to face him, smiling coyly. "Don't suppose you could carry me?"

"I can't apparate, what makes you think I have the strength to carry you?"

"I'm light as a feather." Draco said defensively.

"Of course you are." Harry nodded. "Now walk your arse up the stairs."

Draco narrowed his eyes but reached for Harry's hand anyway as they started up the steps.

The door to the nursery came into view as they reached the landing, and just like that, the carelessness and frivolity of the evening, the warmth of afterglow and the laughter that sat simmering in the bellies seemed to vanish. It didn't matter, none of mattered, because he wasn't there.

The couple stood, staring at the darkened doorway, wishing for all the world to be anywhere else but unable to take a single step.

"Today was his birthday." Draco whispered.

Harry sighed. "I know."

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry! Heads up... next chapter is the last. *cries*

-Peace


	17. Chapter 17

*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** *See Chapter 1* This work is AU and unbeta'd.

A Little Yellow Creeper - XVII- _Finale_

It rained Friday morning.

Draco looked out the window and thought the weather was a perfect reflection of his mood; dull, gray, lifeless. He snapped the locks on his traveling case, tapped it with his wand, muttering the charm to shrink it and grabbing the handle, flipped it up onto its edge and wheeled it into the hall.

The nursery was open, Harry stood in the middle of the room, staring at the furniture and empty boxes wondering where to start and afraid to begin; he looked up as Draco came to stand in the doorway.

The blond took a deep breath, opened his mouth to speak then changed his mind and snapped it shut.

Harry smiled at him. "You look great." He said softly.

"Thanks."

They stared at each other for a moment before Draco spoke, finally allowing himself to voice the one thought that had haunted his every waking moment for the past three weeks, that had stolen his sleep, had seized his every conscious thought, had cast his days in a dull monotonous pall.

"I miss him." His voice was a harsh rasp, broken beneath the weight of the tears that threatened to sweep him away; he shook his head and disappeared without another word.

Harry frowned after him, his gaze lingering on the empty space before turning to the once lively room of the little boy who, somewhere along the line, he'd fallen in love with. He shook his head.

"Me too."

~*~

Draco feigned illness and left the summit early Sunday afternoon; he didn't really want to go home, but he wanted to be there even less.

After four separate stops, he apparated into the foyer of his and Harry's home; he sagged against the wall with a heavy sigh. He'd arranged to have his case sent back within the next couple of days; he just hadn't felt like carting it back with him.

He looked around, half expecting Harry to pop out of the kitchen and his heart sank as his gaze landed on the jumble of empty paint cans stacked by the front door. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and headed up the stairs.

The door to the nursery stood ajar, he could smell the paint; he took a deep breath as he reached out, pushed it open.

It was the same room, nothing had changed save for the designs on the walls; what had once been a dispersion of shapes was now a running mural of soft, lively colour. Dragons and faeries soared through blue skies that stretched over rolling green hills and crystalline lakes. Harry stood staring out the window, swaying slowly to an unheard melody.

Draco frowned. "Harry what…" but he never got to finish the thought.

Harry turned to face him, bright green eyes alight with happiness as he spoke into the little boy's ear. "Daddy's home."

Draco choked on his sob as Jamie reached out for him and squealed. _"Da-da!"_

_~*~_

Twenty-Four Weeks

Draco sighed as he fell into bed, exhausted but content; they'd had Jamie's birthday party today. It was month late, but he didn't know the difference; he'd enjoyed the attention and the sugar -Merlin, the sugar- all the same.

He groaned as Harry's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close; he was such a snuggler. He breathed him in, soap, wood polish, fire smoke... Harry; he felt the slow burn of arousal simmering in his belly and his breath caught. Harry felt it too as he held him to his chest, Draco could feel him staring down at the top of his head, boring holes through his skull with the heat of his gaze. Harry thrust his hips, his half hard cock bumping Draco's thigh; the blond gasped and Harry took that as all the permission he needed to tangle his fingers into his hair and pull him up, sealing their lips together.

Harry groaned as he rolled them over, pressing Draco into the sheets with his weight; Draco sighed, he felt incredible, he always did, but it had been a long day.

"Harry... no...no, I'm tired." he whined.

"So am I." Harry whispered as he trailed hot, wet kisses down the length of his neck and across his chest. "I'm liable to fall asleep any moment now so we'd better make this quick."

"Ooh, sweet talker." Draco chuckled, his fingers caught in his dark hair. "Alright, you convinced me." he whispered as Harry's lips trailed lower.

The air crackled just as Harry began tracing his tongue around the blond's navel, the monitoring charm went off as Jamie began to fuss, a long stream _of "Da-da-da-da-da-da_..."

Harry stilled, Draco patted his head sympathetically. "It's your turn." he whispered.

Harry nodded and slipped out of bed; Draco sighed and settled himself back against the pillows, he smiled as Harry's voice drifted into the room. _"Son, you've been up all day, you didn't have your nap, how can you not be tired_?" The baby squealed, then_, "Come here, you. We should never have let you have so much sugar."_

Draco could hear the laughter and affection in his voice and knew his husband was smiling; his heart swelled at the thought and it eased his way into peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:** And thus ends A Little Yellow Creeper. I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you, everyone, for all the support. You guys are the absolute BEST! See you next time! :0)

-Peace


End file.
